


Blind Alley

by desmitty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Imprisonment, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other, PWP, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm, 强制发情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: Leon认为最坏的结局不过就是死亡，但事实远比他想象的更糟糕





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 强制发情，超污，慎入

随着不断逼近的沉重脚步声，躲在掩体后的Leon握紧了手中仅剩三颗子弹的手枪，他踢开倒在一旁，已经彻底死亡的有着粗壮四肢和极长的舌头的怪物的尸体，试图用深呼吸让自己冷静下来——他无路可逃，而放手一搏是仅剩的选项。

越来越清晰的脚步声像是一块冰凉的岩石一般沉甸甸地坠进了他的胃里，Leon默默倒数着，同时，他打开了手枪的保险栓，全身的肌肉在此刻都紧绷起来。他的心脏在急速跳动，因紧张和恐惧而疯狂分泌的肾上腺素让他扣在扳机上的手指微微发抖，Leon尽全力阻止自己的Omega信息素泄露出去，他不知道这些怪物是否拥有嗅觉，而他不想因为任何失误让门外那个肆意散发着浓郁且极具侵略性的Alpha信息素的怪物发现他。

房门被猛地撞开，巨大的声响回响在空荡的房间内，Leon屏住呼吸，后背紧贴着掩体的边沿小心翼翼地移动。Leon很清楚仅靠一把手枪他是无法击倒这个怪物的，因此，最好的办法就是躲开它的视线范围并趁机逃出去。他专注地听着怪物移动的声音，随着脚步声的变动缓慢且谨慎地移动身体。最终，Leon离敞开的房门仅有不到十步的距离，他撑起身体准备跑出去，小腿肌肉也在此刻紧绷到极致。

突然，倒在他脚边的，前不久才被他用手枪爆头了的丧尸又吼叫着爬了起来并伸出沾满血渍污垢的手抓住了他的脚。该死的，Leon在心中暗骂，他奋力挣扎着抽出脚并一脚踹在丧尸的脸上将它踢开，紧接着，Omega撑着自己重新站了起来，但在慌乱之中，他的Omega信息素还是泄露了些许，与此同时，那个穿着黑色皮衣，看起来像个克格勃特工一般的Alpha怪物猛地转过身并向Leon快步走去。

“操，操”，Leon猛地往房门外狂奔，他丝毫不想和这个怪物正面对抗，至少，在他只有三颗子弹和一把伯莱塔M9手枪时，他不想和这个Alpha怪物发生毫无悬念的冲突。

怪物紧追在他身后，沉重的脚步声像是一下下踩在了Leon的心脏上，Leon不敢回头，只敢一昧地向前狂奔，他撞开办公间的房门，紧跟在他身后的怪物也跟着把房门扯了下来并继续追逐他。

可在慌忙之中，Leon遗忘了，在这间警局里的不止有丧尸和他身后的Alpha怪物，还有另一种行动速度极快，听觉极其敏感的怪物。

当舔食者从天花板上跳下来将他扑到时，Leon已经遇见了他的结局，他抬起手枪朝怪物的头上疯狂地开枪，将仅剩的三颗子弹全部倾注到那个丑陋的脑袋上，但这仅仅是激怒了这个怪物，怪物咆哮着拍开手枪并甩动着极长的舌头将丑陋的脸凑近Leon，Leon能闻到怪物嘴中的腥臭味，尖牙上的粘稠唾液也滴在了他的脸上。

操，Leon想，也许这他最后的结局了。

但就像他没想到他的第一天工作会这么怪异一样，Leon同样没想到接下来的他迎来的不是死亡——紧追在他身后的Alpha怪物一把握住压在他身上的甩着长舌头的怪物的脑袋，在怪物的咆哮声和挣扎扭动中将它撕成了两半。

腥臭的血液溅了Leon一身，他一边在逃脱的庆幸中急促地呼吸着，一边胡乱瞥了眼被扔在一旁怪物的尸体。Leon撑着自己坐了起来，随后，他既疑惑又恐惧地望向站在他面前的Alpha——Leon完全没意识到他的Omega信息素已经彻底泄露了出来，飘荡在湿冷的空气中——他试着对这个帮了他一把的Alpha说些什么，但迎面而来的一拳打断了他。

Leon醒来时周围是一片黑暗，脸上还隐约泛着被拳击后的疼痛让他倒抽一口凉气，他的身体也因长时间的奔跑和紧绷叫嚣着酸痛感和脱力。Leon抬起手揉了揉仍在发疼的脸颊，感官逐渐恢复，发晕的视觉渐渐变得清晰——Leon发现自己正躺在一张简陋的床上，老旧掉漆的墙壁前有一个上了锁的铁制柜子，惨凉的夜色夹着大雨敲击在被木板钉住的玻璃窗上。一股极为强大的Alpha信息素侵占了整个房间，不断冲击着他的鼻腔使得Leon的身体在一瞬间僵硬起来，他知道这意味着什么。Leon缓缓转过头，向房间的正中心望去——那个该死的Alpha怪物站在室内一张断裂了的桌子旁，沉默地望着他。

“……嘿”，Leon试探着打了个招呼，与此同时，他的手在身体的遮掩下在床上暗暗摸索着——该死的，他的手枪不见了。

Tyrant沉默着没有回答，但那股Alpha信息素却愈发浓郁起来。

“呃，谢谢你救了我”，Leon的喉结微微颤动着，他根本搞不清这个怪物到底想干什么，“也许我不应该再打扰你了？我想我最好应该离开了。”

像是终于听懂他说了什么一般，Alpha踏着沉重的步伐走到他面前像个该死的雕像一般沉默地盯着他。愈来愈浓郁的Alpha信息素冲撞着Leon的鼻腔，他的呼吸变得困难起来，沉睡在体内的隐秘情欲却被Alpha的信息素强制唤醒，后颈的Omega腺体也开始渐渐发烫——现在Leon终于明白它想要做什么了。

“不，不，不”，Leon吼道，他的大脑因恐慌而急速运转着，Omega猛地抓起床上破旧的枕头往Alpha的脸上砸去，在Alpha抓住枕头的同时，Leon抓住了一丝空隙从Alpha庞大的身躯旁钻了出去并试图向房门奔去。但很可惜，Alpha似乎不打算再继续这个猫抓老鼠的游戏，它一把握住了Leon的小腿使得Omega摔倒在地上，随后，它抓着Leon的肩膀把Omega重新扔回床上。

Tyrant用沉重的身躯压制住Leon的所有反抗，用沉默回应Leon的怒骂，它抓住Leon疯狂挣扎的双手，撕掉Leon身上的防弹衣，扯开对它来说如同纸片一样轻薄易碎的警服。极具侵略性的Alpha信息素强制Leon原本规律的发情期提前到来，他的身体被情欲逐渐蚕食，空虚和情热在他的血管里疯狂涌动着，颈后的Omega腺体也发热滚烫，他的阴茎勃起，在裤子和内裤的束缚下隐隐发疼，对Alpha阴茎的渴望填满了他的脑子——Leon快要发疯了。

他的头疼得像是那个该死的Alpha怪物再次往他的头上砸了一拳一样，在情热浪潮的逼迫下不断流出粘稠肠液的后穴也空虚得发疼。在Alpha信息素的强迫下到来的发情期令突如其来的情热冲刷着Leon的身体，残留在身上的衣物此时反倒成了一种折磨，刮蹭在Leon敏感的皮肤上引发阵阵疼痛。疼痛和渴求同时淹没了他，Leon痛苦得像是在岩浆中挣扎一般，但与此同时，他的身体却像个淫荡的婊子一样疯狂地渴求着站在他面前的Alpha的侵入操干。

Tyrant感受到了身下的Omega反抗的力度逐渐变弱，它稍微放松了对Leon的钳制，转而低下头用鼻尖抵着Leon的Omega腺体磨蹭，它贪婪地嗅着Omega颈窝间甜美的气味，冰凉的舌头如同蛇信一般滑过Leon的侧颈，留下一道情色的水痕，冰冷粗糙的手掌开始爱抚起Omega健美的身体，抚摸着光滑的肌肤。

在情热浪潮当中仍然保持一丝清醒意识的Leon被徘徊在腺体处冰凉湿滑的触感激起一阵战栗，他用尽所剩无几的力气踹在Alpha的腹部，试图逃脱这个困境，但显然，他失败了。

Tyrant被Omega的反抗彻底激怒了，它依然沉默着，手上的动作却变得激烈起来。它抓着Leon的腰部将Omega翻了过去，直接撕开Leon的裤子和内裤将两瓣弹软且沾满了湿滑肠液的臀肉露了出来。Alpha一手抓揉着弹软的臀肉，一手压制着Leon的腰迫使Omega摆出全身紧贴在床单上，屁股且高高翘起的姿势，随后，在没有任何温柔前戏的情况下，Alpha直接将勃起的阴茎缓缓操进来Omega的后穴里。

太过粗壮的阴茎哪怕仅仅是进入了一个头部都让Leon感受到了饱胀感和刺痛，他痛苦地呻吟着，双手无助地揪紧了身下积满灰尘的老旧床单，腰肢扭动着想要摆脱Alpha的掌控，躲开阴茎的侵入和操干。

可他所做的一切都是无意义且无用的。

阴茎坚定且缓慢地不断往深处侵入，每一刻，Leon都觉得在下一刻他就会被这根阴茎撕裂，但事实是身为一个Omega，他的天性就是容纳，而他也不会这么轻易就被撕裂。他的后穴艰难却贪婪地吮吸着不断吞咽着这根阴茎直至阴茎的大部分都操进了他的体内，阴茎的头部抵着他的生殖腔腔口磨蹭，Leon隐约觉得他的肚子被这根该死的大的阴茎撑起了一个弧度。

在感受到阴茎顶到一个软糯却紧闭着的入口后，Tyrant停下了侵入的动作转而开始摆动胯部操干这个温暖湿滑的甬道，湿热肠肉的吮吸讨好令它感到舒适，于是，它操干的动作变得越来越狠，也越来越快。

毫无章法的猛烈操干让Leon又痛又爽，他想咒骂，但脱口而出的只有甜腻嘶哑的呻吟喘息，他能感受到体内那根粗壮的不像话的阴茎彻底撑开了他的肠壁，狠狠擦过前列腺，一下又一下撞在敏感柔嫩的生殖腔腔口上。快感和痛楚同时炸裂在他的尾椎骨将他的脑子搅混成一团，理智也早已分崩离析成无数碎片，Leon陷入一种极其矛盾的状态，理智让他反抗，挣扎，干掉在他身上动作的Alpha怪物，可快感和热潮却诱哄着他尽情享受着场性爱，任由这个强壮的，出色的Alpha标记他，占有他。

空气中愈发甜腻浓稠的Omega信息素令埋在Leon体内的粗壮阴茎快速操干着撑开想要闭合的湿热肠壁，整根抽出又全部操进去，阴茎头部抵着生殖腔腔口操干振动，黏湿的肠液在操干间飞溅到了Alpha的小腹上，淫靡的水声和肉体撞击声让耻辱和愤怒吞噬了Leon，但快感和Omega本能却让他像个婊子一样在Alpha的身下呻吟渴求。Tyrant又快又重地操着Omega，他很满意身下的Omega的表现，他的阴茎每一次都精准地撞在软糯的生殖腔腔口试图撬开紧闭的腔口——他要结住这个Omega，让他成为他的伴侣，为他生育后代。

Leon被干出了的几声呜咽，他的声音因先前的怒和长时间的呻吟而变得嘶哑，脚趾也因快感蜷缩起来，温热湿软的肠壁也收紧着不规律地小口吮吸Alpha的阴茎。Tyrant的阴茎头部持续地研磨着Leon的生殖腔腔口为Omega带来无法抵抗的绝妙快感和丝丝痛楚，而湿滑的肠液也从生殖腔深处不断涌出，淋在Alpha的阴茎上，刺激得Alpha的侵略本能和占有本能愈燃愈旺。

Leon的瞳孔渐渐涣散，咬着阴茎的后穴却愈发收紧，无法自控的生理性泪水因堆积过多而从泛红眼角不断滑落。Alpha信息素的侵占压制和自后穴沿着脊椎不断如电流般侵袭的快感令他几乎要被撕成两半，他的阴茎更硬了，软糯却紧闭的生殖腔口在阴茎不间断的操干微微开启，敞开一个小口以容纳另一个Alpha的阴茎，他快要——

Tyrant操了进去，他操进了Omega体内那处孕育生命的神圣之所，软糯的生殖腔口过紧的挤压着他的阴茎顶端，紧的Alpha以为下一个瞬间他就要射出来了。

“滚……滚开”被破开体内最隐秘的生殖腔令Leon发出一声濒死的哽咽，他压抑着想要臣服于Alpha的本能与体内爆炸般涌出的快感与痛楚，嘶哑着威胁企图占有他的怪物，“滚出去!”

Tyrant依旧沉默着，它的阴茎依旧保持着精准到可怕的规律和速率操干着Omega的生殖腔腔壁，粗壮的阴茎将生殖腔撑得满满的，柔嫩紧致的肠壁收缩吮吸着阴茎，试图讨好Alpha，让Alpha将精液全部射进来，将这处撑得满满的。

Leon在似乎永远都不会停止且慢下的操干中达到了高潮，他的阴茎抽搐着射出精液喷射在本就脏的不行的床单上并留下一滩污浊白渍。生殖腔腔壁疯狂地收缩着，挤压仍然操在他体内的Alpha阴茎，大量黏湿液体从生殖腔深处涌出，将交合之处润湿一片。高潮让Leon彻底瘫软在床上，唯有臀部还因Tryant的掌控而高高翘起，持续地迎接着Alpha的操干玩弄。

直至Leon被操的第三次高潮了之后，Tyrant才用阴茎结锁住了Leon，阴茎结膨胀着锁住Leon，大量的冰凉精液在阴茎结锁住Omega的瞬间射进了生殖腔内，不断涌进体内的冰凉让Leon发出来一声悲鸣，他的嗓子已经彻底哑了，身体也在Alpha的操干亵玩下瘫软不已。Alpha从容不迫地低下头，露出尖牙，咬住暴露在他眼前的Omega后颈处的腺体。

Leon猛地挣扎起来，但这和之前的反抗一样无济于事——Alpha的尖牙刺破了腺体并将大量的Alpha信息素注射了进去——他被怪物标记了。

从此以后，他就是这个Alpha，这个怪物的所属物，每一个发情期里，他只会渴求它的阴茎，乞求它将精液射进他的身体里，并为他孕育一个又一个的后代。

在阴茎结消退后不久，Tyrant再次握住Leon瘫软在床上的腰并再次开始摆动胯部在这个被操的松软湿滑的甬道里抽插操干，而Leon也被一次又一次的送上高潮。

他被操的晕了过去，又被再次操醒。

日复一日，他的生殖腔里始终被灌满了怪物的精液，小腹也终日鼓涨着。他浑身上下都黏满了精液，肠液，唾液，汗液等等液体，他看不到希望，而无尽的黑暗也近乎磨灭了他的意志。在Tyrant的发情期里，即使他再不情愿，也会被强制发情，以便满足自己的Alpha的欲望。

也许，在不久的将来，他的生殖腔会被精液以外的东西填满，并为这个怪物生下第一个孩子。

end


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon试图逃跑，而这让Tyrant很不高兴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怀孕暗示，被操到射尿，超污警告

Leon不知道自己被这个怪物囚禁在这个鬼地方多久了。

三天，一周，一个月，还是半年？

Alpha日夜不停的操干和多得令人痛苦麻木的快感使Leon失去了对时间的概念，日复一复，他躺在那张浸满体液的肮脏床铺上大张着腿承受Alpha阴茎的入侵和操干，他的生殖腔被Tyrant的精液灌得满满的，小腹终日鼓起，过多的、无法被容纳下的精液则顺着被操的湿软的穴口徐徐流出，再次濡湿Leon身下本就脏乱不已的床单。

Leon觉得自己快要坚持不下去了，他被迫成为了这个怪物的Omega婊子，终日被困在这个昏暗的房间里，他赤身裸体，除了防弹衣，其他的衣物早就被Alpha撕成碎片，而Tyrant也不允许他穿上任何衣物——这更方便Alpha操他。尽管Tyrant每天都会给他带回来一些足以饱腹解渴的食物和水，但长时间的操干仍让Omega在饱食后才恢复了些许的体力再次消失殆尽，而被囚禁在这间房间里像个该死的婊子一样乖顺地躺在床上承受Alpha的操干更是让Leon的心理防线被逐步瓦解。

幸运的是，也许是因为他们之间存在着生殖隔离，Leon的生殖腔里至今仍未被精液以外的东西填满——这也是目前为止唯一能让Leon感到庆幸的事。

尽管痛苦交织着快感近乎击溃了他的防线，但Leon仍没有放弃，每一天，他都在寻找逃跑的机会，忍耐痛苦和快感的双重折磨，在黑暗中期待曙光。

这天，Leon像往常一样被Tyrant抱在怀中操干，Alpha高大强壮的身躯将他完全罩住，过于粗壮的阴茎将Omega被操的松软湿滑的后穴塞得满满的。Tyrant一边操着变得乖顺的Omega，用阴茎顶开试图收缩的肠肉，一下下地狠狠顶进软糯的生殖腔，研磨操干着敏感红肿的湿热腔肉，一边亲吻舔咬着Leon后颈的腺体，不断用自己的气味和唾液重复标记自己的Omega，以此来宣示他的主权。精液混着Omega自身分泌的情液让阴茎的进出十分顺利，而软糯腔肉的讨好吮吸则让几乎只剩下本能的Tyrant舒爽地抱紧了身下的Omega——Alpha放松了警惕，相信了属于他的Omega展现出的顺服。

Leon的阴茎已经射不出什么了，但随着深埋在他体的阴茎的抽插操干，他的大腿再次颤抖起来，在多次高潮后变得极度敏感的生殖腔也再一次抽搐着达到了高潮，涌出一股股湿热粘稠的情液淋在Alpha的阴茎头部。泪水、汗液、精液和Omega自身分泌的情热让Leon浑身黏糊糊的，但Tyrant似乎不打算松开怀中的Omega，它紧紧地抱着属于它的Omega，不断亲吻舔咬Omega布满吻痕牙印的侧颈，同时，Alpha的阴茎结逐渐膨胀起来，在结锁住了Omega的生殖腔腔口后，远超过正常尺寸的Alpha阴茎射出了一股股的精液，试图将Leon本就已经被它的精液灌满了的腹部撑起一个弧度。

大量精液的涌入和锁在生殖腔腔口的Alpha阴茎结让Leon不是那么好受，痛苦攀上了他的眼角，Omega眉头紧锁，无助地大张着嘴哑声喘息，试图借此缓解疼痛和同时迸发的快感。

压在他身上的Tyrant似乎想要安抚表情痛苦的Omega，它低头亲吻着Omega后颈的腺体，舔过它留在Omega腺体上的深深的牙印，同时，Alpha释放出了大量的信息素围绕在Leon身边，安抚不安的Omega。尽管，Leon厌恶甚至是憎恨这个标记了他的Alpha怪物，但不可否认的是，Alpha的信息素确实让缓解了他的不安和痛苦——Alpha的怀抱令他感到安心和舒适。

阴茎结逐渐消退，Tyrant将已经软下的阴茎缓缓抽出，失去了阴茎的堵塞的精液随之流了出来，将Leon的股间和他身下的床单濡湿一大片。阴茎从后穴里滑出的奇异感受令几乎快要虚脱的Leon战栗起来，他喘息着瘫软在床上，腰部酸疼，大敞着的双腿也在长时间的操干下颤抖着无法闭合。

将阴茎全部抽出后，Tyrant依然将Leon抱在怀中低下头继续啃咬着Omega的脖子和锁骨，在本就印满了牙印和吻痕的皮肤上留下更多它的印记。Leon抬起手想要阻挡Alpha的亲吻啃咬，但Alpha只是不满地握紧了他的手腕将Omega的手压在床上，随后继续专注于在Omega的身上用唇齿烙下它的“印记”。

“嘿”，日日夜夜的相处已经让Leon学会了如何和这个怪物打交道，他知道虽然Alpha从不说话，但它能听懂他，“先停下，行吗?”

Alpha抬起了头。

“我饿了”，Leon用没被Alpha抓握住的手指着肚子向它示意道，“我需要食物和水。”

Alpha依旧保持着沉默，但它松开了紧抱着Leon的手臂。

在看见Alpha离开房间并关好房门后，Leon强撑着酸痛的身体坐了起来，他已经大致摸清了Alpha出门寻找食物需要花耗费时间，而这段时间也是他逃脱的唯一机会。

Leon不知道外面的情况如何，但他宁愿死在丧尸的嘴里，也不想永远被困在这里，作为Alpha的婊子生存下去。

长时间的性爱让Leon几乎无力站立，他的双腿颤抖着，过多的浊白精液则顺着Omega的大腿内侧缓缓滑落，一滴滴地滴在水泥地板上。滴落在水泥地面上的精液随着Leon的走动连绵成一道浊白的追踪指向标——这让Leon既难堪又恼火——可Leon不敢冒着Alpha随时会回来的风险，停下来清理自己的身体，因此，Omega只好随意套上那件好在还未被Tyrant撕碎的防弹衣来稍微遮掩起自己赤裸的身体，并将警服的衣料碎片团成一团塞进自己的后穴里，试图用布团堵住不断流出的精液。

在确认过Alpha留在他生殖腔和后穴甬道中的精液不会在走动时流出后，Leon小心翼翼地推开了门并仔细观察周围——不知道是过于自信还是怪物并没有使用门锁的这一概念，Alpha根本就没有锁门，而这一失误则这让Leon十分轻易地就逃出了这间破旧的房间。

至少Leon现在是这么认为的，他以为他逃出去了。

粗糙的布料摩擦着被操得红肿敏感的肠壁，激起丝丝刺痛感和滚烫，给拖着酸痛无力的身体行走的Leon带来了更多困难，而在行走间，布料团的不断摩擦刺激使得极度敏感的肠壁逐渐变得麻木并渐渐泛起麻痒感和空虚。Leon咬紧了牙关，尽他所能快的在阴暗的走廊里穿梭，试图找出一条能够逃离这里的路。

奇怪的是，在他第一天来警局上班时，这里还是遍地的尸体和怪物，一些看起来已经死透了的“人”还会时不时吼叫着从地上爬起来，扑向他，试图咬下他身上的肉。然而直到现在，Leon都没有遇到哪怕一只试图袭击他的怪物，那些倒在地上随时有可能会“复活”的怪物居然真的没有再爬起来，而其他一些在房间和走道内徘徊的怪物也没有吼叫着试图袭击他，相反，当Leon靠近它们的地盘时，这些怪物就会急躁地往与他完全相反的方向移动。

Leon隐约知道这是为什么，但他不愿深想，只将这个现象当成“他今天运气不错。”

没有怪物的侵扰着实让Leon松了口气，但他依旧没有找到能安全离开警局的出口，窗口已经全部被木板封上了，而大门外满是怪物，原本放在警服里的警官笔记也不知道被那个该死的Alpha扔到哪里去了，现在他的对于如何离开警局毫无头绪。

Leon急切地寻找着警局的其他出口，他可不想在让Alpha在他成功逃脱之前发觉，但酸痛无力的身体和后穴里塞着的布料团注定了他无法走快。因此，尽管已经过去了一段时间，但Leon仍在警局里打转——他没法离开这。

希望的光芒逐渐被削弱，陷入一片黑暗中的警局像是深渊一般吞噬了Leon，此时，他就像被困在一个笼子一般，急躁、慌乱和绝望充满了他的内心。与此同时，他能感觉到一股不属于他的怒意在他的脑子里咆哮着，而他知道这是属于谁的愤怒，Omega的本能让他为这股愤怒而颤抖，想要低头顺从，但Leon不愿意这样，他不想就这么认命，彻底沦为Alpha的婊子。逐渐逼近的沉重脚步声让Leon倍感绝望，可他还不想放弃，Omega压抑住急促的呼吸，躲在办公桌后小心地观察着情况——他站在一条死路里，无处可逃。

门被直接撞开了，Tyrant走了进来，虽然Alpha依旧是面无表情，但作为它的Omega，Leon能感受到Alpha的愤怒和不满。一方面，Omega的本能催促着Leon从掩体后站起来，向他的Alpha认错道歉，顺从他的Alpha，服从它，做它的好婊子，另一方面，理智又让Leon保持着清醒，他知道如果他放弃了抵抗，臣服于这个Alpha，那么他就再也没不能回头了——他会彻底沦为这个Alpha的婊子，为它生育子嗣。

恐慌伴随着回荡在办公室内的Alpha的沉重脚步声如同阴霾一般在Leon的心中四散开，他小心翼翼地移动着身体，试图躲避Alpha。

可这一切都是无用功——Tyrant再次抓住了他。

等Leon再次醒来的时候他依旧躺在那张沾满了他的体液和Alpha的体液的肮脏床铺上，他像之前那般赤身裸体着，防弹衣也被Alpha扒了下来丢到一旁。Tyrant如同往常一样沉默且面无表情地坐在床边盯着他，但作为它的Omega，Leon很清楚Alpha在平静的表面下蕴藏着的足以撕裂他的怒火，恐惧如同决堤的海水一般没过了Leon的口鼻，他开始不由自主地地往后挪动着和Alpha拉开距离，直到光裸的后背完全贴上了冰凉的墙面。

Leon知道他的逃脱计划彻底失败了，而这一次的失败意味着他再也没有办法逃离这里——希望的曙光被彻底磨灭。从此以后，Leon将是这个Alpha的婊子，在他的每个发情期里，Leon都会疯狂地渴求这个标记了他的Alpha的阴茎，而在Alpha的发情期到来时，他也会同步进入发情期，张开自己的大腿像个婊子一样满足Alpha的所有欲求。每一天，他的生殖腔都会被Alpha的精液灌满，直到怀孕，为Alpha生下后代。

Tyrant一把握住Leon的脚踝将Omega拽了回来，它拉开Omega紧闭着的两条大腿，让仍然沾着不少体液的臀肉和红肿的穴口全部展露在他眼前。Alpha注意到了红肿的穴口处夹着一块黑色的布料，它低下头，捏住那块布料将布料团粗鲁地拉了出来。突如其来的摩擦让Leon忍不住闷哼一声，他的双腿也想要闭合，随即，Tyrant摁住了Omega的大腿阻止了他的动作——Alpha看上去似乎更不高兴了。

Tyrant俯趴在Leon身上，它低下头，狠狠地咬住Omega后颈的腺体并释放出大量信息素强迫Leon进入发情状态，Alpha的尖牙刺破腺体外表柔软的皮肤将Alpha信息素注射进Omega的腺体里，迫使Leon的身体重新被情热吞噬燃烧。欲望在Leon的身体里被点燃，红肿麻痒的后穴再次因饥渴而紧绞着布料团吮吸，乞求Alpha阴茎的操干。Omega的身体像是被丢进了岩浆一般炙热滚烫，欲望如同附骨之虫一般蚕食着他的每一寸骨头，让他麻痒难耐，被空虚和本能支配，已经射不出什么东西的阴茎再次勃起，他浑身疼痛，每一寸汗津津的皮肤都染上了滚烫泛红的原始欲望，情欲和本能也开始撕扯Leon的羞耻和理智，催促他向Alpha臣服，完全的献出自己。

在这段时间里，Leon表现出来的顺服让Tyrant相信了他的Omega已经没有了逃跑的念头，因此，Alpha乐于满足Omega向他提出的一部分不算过分的要求。但事实证明这只是个假象，他的Omega依旧想从他身边逃离——而Tyrant绝不会允许这发生。在Tyrant闻到Leon的信息素那刻起，Alpha的本能就咆哮着告诉他，这个Omega属于它——Leon天生就是它的Omega。而当在带着Leon要求的食物返回房间却发现Omega逃走之后，暴怒和失落同时在Tyrant的身体里翻涌咆哮着——它不敢相信它的Omega想要从他身边逃开。Alpha随手扔下手里的食物，寻着Omega在被它标记后发生了些许变化的信息素追踪Leon——这一次它会让它的Leon完全顺服，不再有任何逃跑的想法。

看见Leon将除了它的阴茎以外的东西塞进后穴里让Tyrant很是不满，Alpha将那团浸满浊液的布料团丢的远远的，随后，它握住Omega那两瓣软弹的臀肉，轻轻拉扯着臀肉将红肿的穴口彻底暴露在它眼前。没有任何停顿，Alpha将那根远超过人类正常尺寸的粗壮阴茎直接操进Omega的后穴里，被布料团吸收掉部分液体的后穴在刚刚被阴茎入侵时还稍显干涩，但很快，因强制发情而不断从生殖腔深处流出的情液再次将甬道和Alpha的阴茎润湿，这让阴茎的入侵操干更为顺利。前不久才被操过的肠壁温顺地吮吸着Alpha的阴茎，随着Alpha操干的速度一收一缩地挤压按摩着。

Tyrant决定给它不听话的Omega一个教训，因此，从一开始，它就又快又重地操着Omega。阴茎狠狠地操开天鹅绒般丝滑湿热的肠壁，深深地嵌入Omega的体内，滑过红肿的前列腺，不断研磨那块敏感软肉。Alpha的阴茎头部则一下又一下地重重撞在被长时间的操干后微微开启的生殖腔腔口，挤出仍残留在Omega生殖腔中的精液和Omega自身分泌的情液。

快感和疼痛同时沿着尾椎骨向上蹿动侵袭了Leon，他痛苦地在Tyrant的压制下扭动身体，想要躲开Alpha粗鲁的操干，可Alpha仅用了一只手就固定住了他胡乱扭动的腰部。他的大腿被Tyrant压到胸前，小腿则挂在Alpha的肩头随着Alpha操干的动作小幅度的摆动着。Leon喘息哀求着Tyrant减慢速度或是放轻力道，他无法再承受一次高潮——他会彻底被Tyrant操坏的——但Leon不知道的是，他早已沙哑的嗓音染上了情欲的味道，而Tyrant喜欢Leon发出这样的声音——听起来既可怜，又让人忍不住想更进一步的操坏他。

微微张开的生殖腔腔口很快就被撞开，周围一圈软糯的腔肉小口小口地吸着阴茎的冠状头部，留在生殖腔内的精液和情液则在Tyrant撞开生殖腔腔口，将阴茎头部卡在腔口中时流了出来，一股股地淋在阴茎头部。Tyrant缓缓地向外拉出一点，让精液和情液流了出来，随后，它更深更重地操了进去，湿热软糯的腔肉紧紧地绞着阴茎的头部和小部分小口小口地吸着。比肠壁更为紧致的腔壁给Tyrant带来的快感令Alpha同样难以自控，Alpha松开了握在Leon腰间的手，转而握住Leon的脚踝，它侧过头，用唇齿亲吻舔咬着Omega的小腿，在皮肤上留下一个又一个深深浅浅的吻痕牙印。Alpha自Leon的小腿吻至膝窝，膝窝敏感细嫩的皮肤在Alpha的舔咬下变得红肿麻痒，使得膝盖无法屈起。

激烈的性爱让Leon浑身都黏上了一层汗液，麦色的皮肤在黯淡的月光下看起来汗津津的，Tyrant几乎是痴迷地用唇齿舔吻膜拜着Leon的皮肤，嗅着Omega身上好闻的信息素，同时，Alpha阴茎操干的动作越来越快，胯部摆动的幅度也越来越大。

前列腺和腔口软肉被猛烈研磨操干的快感让Leon的全身都战栗起来，过多的快感和被摩擦操干得红肿发疼的肠肉将Leon逼至高潮的悬崖边沿——只需要再来一次……

Leon高潮了，他的阴茎抽搐着流出一小股透明的液体，滑落在分明的腹肌上，与此同时，一大股湿热黏滑的情液也从生殖腔深处涌出，淋在Alpha的阴茎头部。

但Tyrant没有因为Leon的高潮而停止，它打定主意要让Omega认识到他属于它，于是，它维持着几乎同先前一致的力度和速度操着它的Omega，并在Omega的身上留下无数印记。Tyrant似乎又变成了标记Leon那天的样子，它不停地操着Leon，让Omega在他的身下无助地扭动挣扎，一边被舒爽的快感征服，沦为只知道一昧哀求Alpha阴茎的婊子，一边则在参与理智的提醒下陷入无望逃离的绝望深渊。它的阴茎深埋在Leon体内，反复地操干着湿软温热的后穴，将甬道操成了专为容纳它的阴茎的容器，生殖腔腔口也被操开，仿佛天生就是为了容纳Alpha的阴茎头部而生的——Leon也的确是生来就属于它的。

Leon在多得累积成了痛苦的快感中挣扎，他如同沉入了无光的海底，被海草纠缠着无法脱离快感的深渊。越来越多的痛楚和快感刺激着他的大脑，射无可射的阴茎却再次颤颤巍巍地勃起，同时，一股无法抑制的冲动传入了Leon的脑子里。

“停……停下！” ，Leon哑着嗓子哀求，“求你了！我不行了，我受不了，我不能——”

回应他的是Tyrant更快更猛地操干，阴茎恶意地抵着生殖腔腔口的嫩肉快速抽插振动，粗壮的茎身无法避免地碾过肠壁上的前列腺，带来更强烈的快感。

Leon强忍着那股欲望，但越来越多的快感和无法抑制的冲动几乎要将他击碎，而Tyrant还不允许他触碰自己的阴茎。

他哭喊着，哀求着，但Alpha没有给他一丝怜悯——这是他应得的惩罚。

终于，冲动和快感打碎了Leon的忍耐和理智，一股淡黄色的尿液从Leon的阴茎头部的小孔射了出来，淅淅沥沥地淋在他们紧贴着的腹肌间。高潮的舒爽和羞耻感让Leon的脑子一片空白，他再次瘫软在床铺上，只有屁股还高高翘起迎接Alpha的操干玩弄。

Omega的眼睛变得空茫起来，所有的希望和自尊都在此刻被彻底打碎。

之后，他如同认命一般接受着Alpha的操干，直至因为身体的疲惫和心理防线的彻底溃败而昏睡过去。

第二天，Tyrant抱着在睡梦中显得尤为乖巧的Leon，它摸了摸Omega被精液撑得鼓起的肚子，缓缓抽出仍深埋在Omega体内的阴茎。Alpha抬起头，用鼻尖磨蹭轻嗅着Leon后颈的Omega腺体——Leon的气味已经有了轻微的变化——Tyrant满意地搂紧了属于自己的Omega，决定稍后要为它的Omega寻找更多的、营养丰富的食物。

它的Omega需要在疲惫过后补充体力，并且，Omega也需要为另一个生命提供足够的营养。

end  
这一篇写完了，下一篇就该是孕期了👌


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon怀孕了，但这并没有他想象的那么糟糕。

起初Leon还未意识到他的腹中已经有了一个稚嫩的生命，但随着不停涌现的恶心感和眩晕，以及随着时间逐渐变得臃肿的腹部，他才终于愿意直面这个事实——他怀上了Tyrant的孩子。

他的腹部逐渐隆起，脸颊的线条变得圆润起来，胸部和臀部也因孕期激素的影响以及不断累积的脂肪而变得丰腴。Leon总是很累，晨吐和孕期的不适感耗尽了他的力气，胸部的隐约酸涨感也让Omega不是那么好受。

逃跑失败后，Tyrant趁着他昏睡时将他带离了浣熊市，如今，他只能被迫和这个该死的Alpha怪物生活在一个不知道地处何处的老旧房子里。Leon早已放弃了逃离Tyrant的想法，他知道他永远也无法离开这个标记了他的Alpha，而Tyrant也绝不会允许他从它身边逃开。

但在刚刚得知自己怀孕时，Leon依旧崩溃了，他抗拒这个事实，不愿承认他的肚子正怀着Alpha怪物的后代，Leon甚至想过要如何弄掉他肚子里的怪物，可随着时间的消逝和Omega本能的影响，Leon最终还是被迫接受这个事实，或者说，在Tyrant无微不至的看护照顾下，他不得不接受这个事实。

Tyrant对自己处于孕期的Omega总是很耐心，尽管病毒已经将它的人性几乎吞噬殆尽，但最原始的Alpha本能却日益强壮——这让它对Leon，它的伴侣的保护欲和占有欲日益增长——Alpha会在Leon因各种原因发脾气时坐到Omega身边，将伴侣抱进怀中，亲吻Omega的侧脸和颈后的腺体，沉默地接受着Omega的指责怒骂和对它来说不痛不痒的攻击。

一开始，Leon对Alpha的沉默感到十分恼火，无论他说些什么或是做些什么，Tyrant都只会沉默着亲吻他，用它该死的Alpha信息素安抚他——而这他妈的居然每一次都管用——这让Leon觉得自己看起来像个操蛋的傻子一般，他的怒火也像是一拳打在了柔软的棉花里一般无用且可笑。于是，渐渐地，Leon学会了用其他方式发泄自己的不适和恼怒——Omega总是能找到不同的理由支使Alpha，例如他今天想要吃点蔬菜，或是他想要一件皮夹克，一把玛蒂尔拉。

蔬菜在这个鬼地方确实不太好找，但Tyrant依旧有它自己的办法满足Leon几乎所有的需求，它也的确给Leon弄回来了一件有些老旧但依然完好的皮夹克，以及一把没有子弹的玛蒂尔拉。

“操”，Leon低骂一声，他把Tyrant给他带回来的那把没有子弹的玛蒂尔拉塞到了枕头底下并闷闷不乐地拽了拽身上的皮夹克——这是他除了防弹衣以外的唯一一件衣服了，“该死的Alpha。”

在多次支使Alpha做这做那得到报复性的满足得意后，Leon逐渐意识到他的行为实在是蠢透了，一方面，他为自己的幼稚感到恼火，一方面，他又为Alpha的关心照顾以及顺从感到安心和满足——这让Omega纠结极了——他本该憎恶这个怪物，但事实却是，他已经无法离开它了。

Leon的心态在与Tyrant长时间的相处下悄然发生了变化，他恨Alpha标记了他，但他又满足于Alpha的关心照料。Leon知道这是不对的，可都已经过去这么久了，没有人会来救他，他也永远无法逃离。现在，他只剩下Tyrant可以依靠了，也只有Tyrant能陪伴在他的身边。

Tyrant带回来的皮夹克只能遮掩住Leon的后背和上身两侧，Omega的胸膛、隆起的腹部以及下半身依旧赤裸着——这方便了Alpha随时都能将头轻轻枕在Omega的腹部上，亲吻隆起的肚皮，或是拽开Omega的双腿用手指操他。

在这样一个无聊的地方，满足Leon的一切需求成了Tyrant唯一需要在意，也是唯一感兴趣的事。Alpha的本能警告它必须要更加小心轻柔地对待它怀孕的Omega，于是，Tyrant不再每日都压着Leon做爱，相反，它更喜欢用手指把伴侣玩的湿漉漉的，再握住Omega的手撸动它勃起的阴茎，直至将精液射在Omega的手里以及腹部上。

怀孕不仅让Leon变得臃肿起来，他的身体也愈发敏感饥渴，仅仅是手指的抚慰玩弄就能让他变得又湿又热。而自怀孕后Omega也失去了对信息素的控制，那股增添了一股淡淡奶香味的Omega信息素总是不由自主地溢漏在空气中飘荡，将Leon所有的情绪和渴求都直白的告诉了他的Alpha——他的一切在Tyrant面前都无所遁形。

因此，在Leon还未意识到他即将迎来第一次孕期发情时，Tyrant就已经从Omega的信息素里察觉到了，但Alpha没有立刻采取任何行动——出于本能的对伴侣的保护欲，Tyrant不希望它的伴侣受到任何可能的伤害，它会等到Leon因情欲和渴望变得更加湿润甜美时再用手指满足Omega的欲望。

当一阵微弱但不容忽视的燥热袭上Leon的身体时，他以为这仅是孕期的正常反应，Omega不耐烦地哼哼了两声，双腿却不由自主地绞住夹在腿间的被子轻轻摩擦，试图借此缓解烦人的热意。但随着时间的流逝，燥热感愈发强烈，沉睡在Leon体内的情欲也逐渐苏醒，Omega敏感的身体饥渴地磨蹭着身下的床单和被子，一层情欲的红色泛上了他蜜色的肌肤，情液也不断从生殖腔深处涌出，润湿了早些时候才被Tyrant用手指操过的后穴。充斥在整个房间内、Alpha毫不收敛的信息素让Leon体内的情欲愈发炙热，他渴求，甚至开始幻想着Tyrant将那根该死的粗壮的阴茎操进他的身体里狠狠抽插碾磨，缓解那股愈燃愈旺的情欲渴求。

Leon身下的床单和被夹在两腿之间磨蹭的被子被不断涌出的情液浸湿，老旧的白色床单与被单上留下了十分显眼水渍。他后颈的Omega腺体红肿发烫，Omega信息素也愈发浓郁甜腻。Leon觉得自己快要发疯了，他的每一根神经都被放在了情欲的烈火上炙烧，他湿的一塌糊涂，同时也被欲望炙烤得无比燥热干渴，仿佛全身上下的水分都化作了不断从他后穴涌出的情液。臃肿的肚子让Leon不太好翻身扭动，因此，他只能侧躺着不断收缩空虚开合的后穴，夹紧双腿磨蹭腿间的被子。

Tyrant并没有让Leon多等，在Omega情不自禁地扭动着身躯磨蹭床单时，Alpha就坐到了床边，一边亲吻Omega的脸颊和侧颈，一边将躺在床上的Omega抱进怀中并用粗糙冰凉的手掌爱抚他的身体。

在和Tyrant的无数次性爱调教中，Leon已经学会了接受以及如何追寻快感，他臣服在Tyrant的身下，不再试图逃脱和抵抗，放弃了挣扎让Alpha肆意享用自己，满足他的欲望和渴求。尽管Leon再怎么不愿意承认，但他依旧在Tyrant将手放在他身上的那一刻时喟叹出声并贪婪地嗅着Alpha的信息素，他夹着被子的大腿也情不自禁的松开，后穴更是激烈地收缩渴望着——他已经在脑子里刻画出了Alpha阴茎的形状及长度。

Leon回忆起了Tyrant每一次操他时的力度和速度，那根远超过人类正常尺寸的阴茎操进他的后穴里用力抽插，操开他的生殖腔，结住他，用精液把他填得那么满，那么涨——他更湿了。

只穿着一件皮夹克的Leon面对面地坐在Tyrant的大腿上，粘稠湿滑的情液沿着Omega开开合合的穴口流出，滴落在Alpha的大腿上将他们的相贴之处润湿。Tyrant一手温柔地摸着Leon的肚子，另一只手则握住了Omega在怀孕后逐渐丰腴起来的胸肉揉捏。酸涨的胸肌被捏的有些发疼，但更多的则是泛着酸痛的舒爽快感，这让Leon忍不住挺起胸膛将左侧的胸肉主动送进Alpha的手里。

Tyrant看起来很满意伴侣的主动，它奖励似的吻了吻Omega的额角，原本抚摸在隆起腹部上的手也沿着腹部圆润的弧线向上滑动，握住了另一边的胸肉。Alpha捏住了Leon早已硬挺的乳头揉捻，指甲轻轻刮蹭乳尖，并时不时将两颗乳头夹在指间揉搓拉扯。柔软的胸肉在Alpha的揉捏拉扯下印上了深红的指印，极好的手感让Tyrant根本舍不得松开手，它舔咬着Leon的侧颈和后颈的Omega腺体，揉捏胸肌的力度则逐渐加大。两颗乳头在捻玩拉扯下变得红肿起来，Tyrant轻轻地咬了咬Leon的腺体，随后，它低下头，含住左侧的乳头吮吸舔咬，另一侧的乳头也同时被轻柔捏搓拉扯。

酸痛感令Leon忍不出低喘一声，他握紧了搭在Alpha手臂上的手掌，情不自禁地扭动身体想要向后躲开，但乳尖上传来的快感以及热潮的燥热欲求都让他腰间发酸，浑身瘫软着无力反抗，只能一昧地承受Tyrant赐予的快感。他勃起的阴茎硬的发疼，屁股也不断地流着水，扭动着磨蹭Alpha的大腿，像个淫荡的婊子一样渴求Alpha阴茎的操干插入。

嗅到伴侣在信息素中透露出的渴望和急切后，Tyrant放开了Omega被揉捏得发红的胸肉，它再次吻了吻红肿的乳尖，然后双手下滑握住了Omega挺翘弹软的臀瓣，控制着力道拉扯揉捏，本就沾满了湿滑情液的臀肉在Alpha的揉捏拉扯下被润得更湿，抹上了一层情色的粘稠水光，开开合合的穴口在拉扯间涌出大量的情液流在Tyrant的手上。Alpha勃起的阴茎顶在Omega的屁股上磨蹭，但它并不准备操进去，相反，Tyrant只是用两根手指顶开了收缩着的穴口，用手指抽插操干着湿漉漉的后穴。

手指略显粗暴地操着湿软的肠道，Tyran甚至稍微屈起指节刮蹭玩弄敏感的肠壁黏膜，食指也时不时地摁着肠壁上那一点敏感的前列腺摁压磨蹭，将那一块敏感软肉摩擦得红肿发烫。肠壁饥渴地绞着Alpha的手指并不断往里吸吮，从尾椎骨上源源不断袭来的快感让Omega忍不住呻吟出声，他扭动着屁股迎合手指的操干玩弄，同时也挺起来在怀孕后变得颇为臃肿的腰部用开始流出浊液的阴茎摩擦起Tyrant的腹肌。

但早已习惯了被Alpha彻底扩张占有的粗暴性爱并且正处于孕期发情状态的Leon并不满足于两根手指的操干抽插，情欲将他的理智击碎，为了求得标记了自己的Alpha的占有和填满，Leon几乎将自己全部靠在了Tyrant身上，软弹的臀肉画着圈情色地蹭着顶在他臀缝间的粗壮Alpha阴茎，溢散在空气中的Omega信息素也变得愈发甜腻，散发出渴望被占有填满的讯息。

Tyrant更用力且快速地抽送着手指，操干敏感湿热的肠肉，大量的情液在抽插间被挤了出来流在Alpha的手上和大腿上。快感让Leon的肠道不断缩紧，他似乎濒临在快感的边缘——但Leon却并不满足于此——Omega抛弃了羞耻心和自尊，主动用被操开的穴口去触碰Alpha的阴茎头部，一收一缩地试图将阴茎纳入体内。

没有哪个Alpha能拒绝这样对自己发出邀请的伴侣，何况是在病毒的影响侵蚀下让本能占据了主导地位的Tyrant。几乎是立刻，Tyrant就抽出了自己的手指，转而将勃起已久的阴茎操进Omega的体内抽送操干。在情液的润滑和手指的扩张下，阴茎的侵入抽插甚至可以说是十分顺畅，湿热的甬道热情急切地吮吸挤压着操进体内的粗壮阴茎，情液也不断从生殖腔深处涌出，淋在Alpha的阴茎头部。

Leon在阴茎插入的瞬间，直接达到了他的第一次高潮。

他高高仰起头，肠道激烈地收缩挤压着涌出一股股情液，勃起的阴茎也在射出一股精液之后软了下去。粘稠的精液沾在Tyrant的腹肌以及Leon自己高高鼓起的肚皮上，看上去万分淫靡。

Tyrant没有停止操干Leon的动作，相反，Alpha在Omega高潮时被吸的呼吸一窒，紧接着，它加快了摆动胯部抽插操干的动作，阴茎的茎身盯着已经被手指玩得红肿了的前列腺碾磨操干，同时，Alpha抓握住了Omega那两瓣弹软挺翘的臀肉，随着阴茎操干的动作揉捏拉扯，让更多的情液淅淅沥沥地淋在它的大腿上，并讲两瓣被捏揉得发红的臀瓣进一步润湿。

Leon的呻吟喘息声变得高昂起来，高潮过后，些许理智回到了他的脑子里，他有些羞耻于自己像个婊子一样哀求操干的放荡行径，后悔着想要躲开Alpha的掌控，但事已至此，Tyrant绝不会允许它的Omega逃离这场由他自己挑起的性事，Alpha更快更狠地操着自己的Omega，揉捏他的臀肉，低下头含进Omega的乳尖吮吸舔咬。

更多的快感随着凶猛的操干动作将Leon的脑子操成了一团浆糊，空气中大量的浓郁Alpha信息素涌进了他的鼻腔内让体内的热潮愈发凶猛，他的阴茎再次颤颤巍巍地勃起，酥痒的欲望也升腾着令他无力再拒绝Alpha的操干填满——他太想要Tyrant了，他需要他的Alpha操他，结住他。

激烈的动作让Leon的身体不住地摇晃摆动，而Tyrant看起来也不打算帮他一把，因此Leon只好抱住自己高高鼓起的肚子，用双手保护着他的腹部以及正孕育在他生殖腔里的怪物的后代……或者说是他的孩子。Omega无助地抱紧了自己的肚子，阴茎的抽插操干和敏感的身体让快感呈多倍叠加的方式侵蚀了他，迫使他坠入欲望与快感的深渊里。

Alpha过于粗鲁的操干让怀孕了的Omega本能地感到不安，而不断触碰、甚至是轻轻撞在紧闭的生殖腔腔口的阴茎头部更是让Leon害怕不已，他抓紧了Tyrant的手，抬高自己的臀部并收缩肠道试图讨好Alpha。

“不……”，Leon的一句话被Tyrant撞的支离破碎，“求你了……不要”

但Tyrant似乎没什么反应，它依旧沉默着，摆动胯部狠操Omega的动作也丝毫不减力道。阴茎狠狠地顶开不断收缩吮吸的肠肉，一下又一下地摩擦着敏感的前列腺轻轻顶在Omega的生殖腔腔口打转研磨——它知道它和Leon的孩子正被孕育在生殖腔中，但Leon每一次被撞到生殖腔腔口的反应让Alpha很是受用。因此，Tyrant不顾Leon的哀求，一下又一下地撞在敏感的生殖腔腔口，将敏感的肠壁操的红肿，逼迫Omega溢出更多甜腻的呻吟哀求。

“不，不”，Leon被逼得哽咽几声，害怕生殖腔腔口被顶开的恐惧让他的后穴异常紧致，“不……你不能这样，求你了”

Tyrant依旧沉默着。

终于，在被操开生殖腔的恐惧和被填满的快感双重作用下的，Leon控制不住地哭了出来，他被Alpha牢牢地抱在怀中，高翘的臀部也不断被揉捏撞击着承受Alpha粗鲁地操干，两瓣沾满湿滑情液的臀肉在肉体撞击间发出淫靡的拍打声，阴茎抽插时不断挤出情液的情色水声也一刻不停地回荡在房间内。Leon羞耻极了，但他很清楚，无论Tyrant想对他做什么，他都只能承受这一切——他不得不成为Alpha的好婊子，乖婊子，这是他唯一的未来。

Tyrant更快速地摆动起胯部，阴茎深深顶入Omega的体内，再极浅的抽出，然后又一次狠狠操入。它的Omega如今只能乖巧的缩在它的怀抱中，无助地抱着自己孕育着他们的孩子的高耸腹部，可怜地抽噎着哀求它，乞求它的怜悯——这让Alpha从身心得到了极大的满足和快感。

阴茎头部在一次深插之后轻轻顶在了Omega的生殖腔腔口磨蹭，快感和恐惧的同时迸发让Leon抽噎着达到了高潮，他的后穴紧紧地吮吸挤压着深埋在他体内的粗壮阴茎，阴茎再次射出一小股精液。Leon的力气被彻底抽空，能够支撑他的只剩下Tyrant横在他腰间的手和握住他臀部的手。他几乎整个人都软在Alpha的怀中，后颈的Omega腺体也彻底暴露在Alpha眼里。

没有丝毫犹豫，Tyrant再次低下了头咬住Omega后颈的腺体并将大量Alpha信息素注射进Leon的体内——它喜欢不断巩固自己的标记，让Leon从里到外都沾染上它的气味。

Alpha信息素的注入让Leon达到了一波小高潮，Omega的身体颤抖着，肠肉激烈地无规律地收缩，一股股情液如同失禁一般无法自控地从体内深处涌出，淋在Alpha的阴茎头部，随着抽插间被挤到体外。

不久后，Tyrant也接近了高潮，Alpha的阴茎结在Omega的肠道内逐渐展开，最终将它的伴侣彻底锁住，随后，一股股不同于人类的微凉精液猛地射了出来，射在已经被摩擦得红肿的生殖腔腔口上——Leon也再次因生殖腔腔口的快感而嘶哑地哭喊着射出了一小股透明的液体。

精液一股股地喷在生殖腔腔口上，而Leon只能无力地缩在Tyrant的怀中，承受着快感的侵袭，任由Alpha温柔地抚摸他的身体，亲吻他红肿的乳尖。

在阴茎结最终消退之后，Leon被Alpha放到了另一边干净的床上，Alpha温柔地亲吻着他，用双手按摩爱抚着他的身体，随后，Tyrant吻了吻他的肚子并用鼻尖蹭着他的肚脐。

激烈的性爱和高潮让Leon疲惫的几乎睁不开眼，他放任Alpha在他身上动作着，安心且放松地呼吸着Alpha的信息素——他从没想过标记这事，更没考虑过如果有一天他被一个Alpha怪物标记，甚至为它怀上一个孩子以后该怎么办。

但这并没有想象中的那么糟糕，不是吗，在陷入昏睡前Leon迷糊地想着。

end


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon成为了一个母亲，而这让Tyrant无法抵抗它对Leon的渴望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哺乳情节，产乳play

隐隐约约的哭声和身体被推动的感觉让Leon从浅眠中惊醒，Omega打了个哈欠，推开躺在他身侧，正注视着他的Tyrant搂抱在他身上的手臂从床上爬了起来——他能听出来他的女儿饿了。

Leon一边胡乱揉着自己的头发一边走到那张Tyrant不知道从什么地方弄回来的婴儿床边，他抱起正在哭闹的女儿，轻轻地拍着她的背部哄着，希望小家伙就此停住哭泣。

他们的女儿，Alice，有着和Leon一模一样的灰蓝色眼睛和细软的棕发，并且也许是Tyrant本身就具有俄罗斯人基因的原因，Alice也继承了这点——她是个混血儿，各种意义上的——她看起来就像个可爱的混血宝宝，身体也远比普通的人类婴儿更为强壮，敏捷。让Leon感到欣慰的是，除了有需求的时候之外，Alice平时不怎么哭闹，她总是缠着Leon陪她玩耍，当然，Alice也喜欢让Tyrant抱着她在房子周围探险，但当有一天Leon发现Tyrant居然把一只巴掌大的蜘蛛放在Alice小小的手臂上让他们的女儿和蜘蛛玩时，Leon就不再放心让Alpha独自看护他们的女儿了。

Leon想办法单手解开了衬衣的扣子，将自己因正处于哺乳期而变得更为丰腴的胸肌暴露在微凉的空气中，他抱着Alice，在女儿因饥饿而急切地在他的怀抱中扭动时扶着女儿的头帮助她找准位置。女儿的吮吸声让Leon感到既平静又满足，Omega嗡嗡作响的本能在此刻安静下来，他不再考虑那些烦心事，也不再被繁杂的情绪困扰。

Leon很清楚他对Tyrant的感情是不正常的，他应该憎恨这个强行标记了自己的Alpha，可不知为何，Leon发现自己越来越依赖Tyrant——他无法抑制地渴望着他的Alpha，渴望它的信息素、它的亲吻、它的拥抱。

而在他们的女儿Alice出生以后，Leon便逐渐不再纠结于这些复杂的情感，他不再抗拒Tyrant，而是试着在这一间该死的破烂屋子里和这个注定要和自己绑在一起的Alpha共同生活，同时，Leon也得想办法抚养好他们的女儿，以防她以后变成像她的Alpha父亲那样混蛋。

只是有时，他依然会感到迷惘和无措，毕竟，在Tyrant强行标记他时，他才21岁，还只是个刚刚从警校毕业，准备加入警队的菜鸟。

Leon专心致志地哄着他们的女儿，淡淡的奶香味混着香甜的Omega信息素在空气中弥散。原本躺在床上的Tyrant几乎立刻就被这股诱人的气味吸引了，Alpha从床上爬起来，站到它正在为孩子哺乳的Omega身后，轻轻地吻了吻Omega颈后的腺体。它无法理清这股在流窜在体内的情感到底是什么，但Tyrant很清楚，它需要Leon，它必须要待在Leon的身边，待在他的伴侣和他们的孩子的身边。

Alpha从背后搂住了它的伴侣，它亲吻着Omega的腺体和侧颈，让Alpha信息素沉稳地围绕在Leon身边——它知道它的信息素总能让Leon放松，感到安心舒适，而他们的孩子也会在嗅到Alpha父亲和Omega父亲的信息素时得到足够的安全感。

“嘿”，Leon因颈边的亲吻而低低地呻吟了一声，“我正忙着。”

不出意料，他得到的回应依旧是沉默和得寸进尺的亲吻。

“该死的混蛋”，Leon低骂一句，他扭了扭头，试图躲开Tyrant的亲吻，但Alpha只是更紧的将他抱进了怀中，Alpha信息素也更多的被释放出来。

室内愈发浓郁的Alpha信息素和泄露在空气中的Omega信息素纠缠在一起，让从生产后都未与自己的Alpha亲昵的Omega有些躁动，Leon有些焦躁地扭动着身体，但怀中仍在进食的女儿却让他不敢用太大的动作。

“T！”Leon低吼道，尽管他已经接受了他不得不和Tyrant绑在一起的现实，但他还不想立刻就怀上另一个孩子，并且，他依旧不能做到心无芥蒂地与这个强行标记了自己的该死的Alpha怪物做爱——他不可能无视从前发生过的事。

Tyrant注意到了Leon的挣扎和不甘，但Alpha不能理解——它能从伴侣的气味中闻出和它同样的渴求和情欲，它不明白Leon为什么要抗拒他。但和Leon长时间的相处让Tyrant学会了耐心，它清楚如何才能让它的伴侣放松，因此，Tyrant的动作逐渐变得温柔——它仍然抱着Leon，但力度却减轻了不少，带有极重情色意味的亲吻也变得轻柔起来，当然，Tyrant也没忘记运用它在和Leon相处时学会的一些小技俩——极具侵略性的Alpha信息素依然肆意地释放着，勾动Omega的信息素与之相互缠绕，扩散在空气之中。

这些小动作的确见效了，Leon不再像之前那么焦躁，但潜藏在Omega体内的情欲却逐渐浮起——他想要Tyrant。

在Leon和Tyrant“较量”的同时，Alice依旧在急切地进食直至她再也吃不下了，饱食之后，小家伙缩在Omega父亲的怀抱里，眯着漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛懒懒地打了几个饱嗝，她肆意扭动着，试图让Leon将注意力重新转回她身上。

小家伙在怀中的扭动让Leon清醒了一些，羞耻感和理智重新涌向他的大脑，Omega急忙拍了拍女儿的背部来安抚她，随后，他低头亲了亲Alice软嫩的脸颊，弯腰将Alice放回婴儿床里。Alice咯咯地笑着，她眨着眼睛，小小的手掌用不像是婴儿能有的力道用力地抓住了Leon的食指，似乎是想再和Leon玩耍一会儿。

“你该睡觉了”，Leon再次低头亲了亲女儿的脸颊并小心翼翼地抽出手指。

Alice咿咿呀呀地举起自己小小的手挥动起来，小家伙看上去并不打算就此罢休，Leon有些头疼，但突然，站在Leon身后的Tyrant伸手点了点女儿的小鼻子，小家伙顺势脸张嘴咬了咬Alpha父亲的手指，她气鼓鼓地盯着她的Alpha父亲，而Tyrant也看了回去。这一大一小就这么盯着对方，终于，Alice最先坚持不住地眨起了眼睛，小家伙撇了撇嘴，乖巧地躺在自己的床上不再闹腾。

Leon松了口气，虽说他到现在也没弄明白Tyrant和他们的女儿之间究竟是如何沟通的，但Tyrant能让Alice乖乖睡觉这一点确实让他轻松了一些。Leon站起来想要扣上好敞开的衬衫，但Alpha阻止了他。

Tyrant不断地亲吻着Leon后颈的腺体和布满吻痕的侧颈，双手也抚上了Omega为了哺乳而变得丰腴柔软的胸肌揉捏，羞耻感让Leon十分抗拒，但长时间的禁欲和Omega的本能却催促着Leon向Alpha敞开自己的身体。

情欲逐渐升温，但Alice还躺在婴儿床里，而他们该站在Alice的婴儿床边的事实让Leon倍感羞耻，Leon挣扎起来，但Tyrant却没有给他挣开的机会。Alpha抱着Leon的腰让Omega转了个身靠在婴儿床的边上，它强硬地插进Leon的双腿之间，双手揉捏摁压还沾着点点奶渍的丰腴胸肉，在哺乳期色泽变深的乳头因快感而变硬挺立，乳白色的奶渍粘在左侧Alice刚刚吮吸过的乳头上，看上去淫靡非常。

Tyrant一边亲吻舔咬着Leon的颈脖，一边将Omega的两颗乳头夹在指缝间轻轻揉搓拉扯，Alpha用指甲轻轻扣弄着左侧被女儿吸的有些红肿的乳头，带来丝丝麻麻的痛痒。微弱的呻吟声随着从Leon的喉咙里溢出，他因快感和空虚颤抖着，羞耻感却在大脑里不断提醒他这些都太过了。

“停下”，Leon的呼吸因Tyrant咬住他的喉结的动作而微微一滞，清醒的意识到孩子还躺在身后的婴儿床上带来的羞耻感也在他的脑子里尖叫着，“别在这，T。”将Alpha称呼为T是Leon在某一天突然想到的，毕竟他不可能总是称呼它为“Alpha”或者是“怪物”——他很肯定Alpha不喜欢后者——这个Alpha看起来就像一个泰坦巨人，而它还该死的强壮，普通的子弹甚至都无法对它产生伤害。

空气中的Alpha信息素愈发浓郁，禁欲许久后的渴求和Omega本能让Leon体内的情热不断燃烧，他的阴茎半勃，后穴也传来一阵隐约的空虚感。Leon被Tyrant钳制在怀抱中无法挣脱，他的双腿不得已夹在Alpha的腰间，软弹的臀肉正好紧贴着Alpha的胯间。

Tyrant低头含住了一侧的乳头吮吸，因为Alice还只是一个四个月大的小婴儿，她的食量不足以消耗完储存在Omega胸肉里的奶水，而逐渐累积堵塞在胸肉里的奶水则成了一种难以排解的痛苦，因此，替Leon解决涨奶问题便成了Tyrant的责任和习惯，当然了，他们还没试过在婴儿床旁边这么干，它的伴侣在这方面总是显得很害羞。

“T！”，Leon的声音听上去很坚决，他用右手抓住了Alpha横在他后腰上的手臂，“停下……Alice还在这里。”Alpha没有人类的道德羞耻感，可他还有。

Tyrant用一次深深的吮吸舔弄让Leon的大脑在霎时间陷入空白，不同于婴儿本能的吮吸进食，Alpha的动作更赋情色意味，而愈发浓郁的Alpha信息素也让Leon的脑子乱成了一团浆糊。他靠在婴儿床的栏杆边，高高仰起头将颈脖彻底暴露在Alpha的视野中，Omega信息素不受控制地飘散在空气中，Leon握住了Alpha的肩膀以稳定自己的身体，他深深地喘息着，试图将理智重新拉回大脑。

Tyrant松开了玩弄胸肌的右手，掀起Leon身上过大的衬衫，探进没有穿着内衣的内部，握住了Omega的臀肉揉捏拉扯，手指时不时蹭过隐藏在臀缝间的穴口，磨蹭着敏感的皱褶。同时，Alpha吮吸的动作也没有停止，多余的储藏在柔软胸肉中的奶水被吸了出来，带来阵阵纾解疼痛的爽感。奶水随着Tyrant吮吸的动作不断地从微微开启的奶孔中涌出，被吸进Alpha的嘴里。Tyrant依旧是面无表情的样子，但不知为何，已经在快感和情热的侵袭下变得有些神志不清的Leon能从它的表现中看出他的Alpha此刻十分认真专注。

在发觉这一侧已经没有奶水之后，Alpha依依不舍地松开被吸舔的红肿的乳头，舔了舔仍沾着一层薄薄奶渍的乳尖，随即张嘴将另一侧涨的疼痛的乳头含进最终吮吸舔咬。

Leon发出了一声近乎啜泣的长叹，夹在Tyrant腰间的双腿也猛然夹紧，同时，湿滑的情液也从体内深处流出，稍稍润湿了被手指磨蹭刮弄着的穴口。情潮在Leon的身体里涌动着，对Alpha的渴求让空虚的情欲在他的血管中燃烧奔腾，Omega本能也尖叫着对Alpha的渴望，Leon挺起了自己的胸膛以方便Alpha能更好地吮吸舔咬他的乳头，吸掉那些堵塞在胸肉里，带来疼痛的奶水，他猛地搂住了Tyrant的脖子，将自己完全依靠在Alpha身上。

“T！”，Leon的嗓音充满了情欲，是的，他恨不得Alpha现在就把那根该死的粗壮的阴茎操进他的屁股里填满他，锁住他，但他绝对不要靠着婴儿床干这事，他不想这样，“回床上去，求你了”，Leon几乎是哀求道。

Tyrant将食指蹭过Omega穴口处敏感的皱褶，挤开想要收缩的肠壁狠狠地将手指操进了饥渴开合着流出湿热情液的后穴，肠肉热情地吮吸几乎立刻就让Alpha联想到它的阴茎操进这时无比舒爽的感觉，它的呼吸变得沉重，而伴侣的哀求则让Alpha体内的占有欲和情欲愈发滚烫。Tyrant一口咬住Leon的侧颈，如同野兽咬住猎物要害一般舔咬着Omega侧颈的大动脉，在上面留下深深浅浅的牙印吻痕。Alpha将食指插在Leon屁股里的那只手撑握住Omega的屁股，另一手搂住Leon的腰，让Leon将全身都依靠在它身上，随后，Tyrant就这么抱着Leon往卧室中间那张双人床的方向走去。

手指随着重力的作用深深地操进Leon的后穴里，而更过分的是，Tyrant还不停地用那根手指抠挖软热的肠壁，摁压肠壁上的前列腺，让快感如同决堤洪水一般自Omega的尾椎骨蹿至大脑。Leon的粗喘声猛地拔高，他搂紧了Tyrant的脖子，试图让屁股远离那根该死的手指。但Alpha不这么想，它稍稍放松了对Omega腰部的支撑，迫使Leon将全身的重量放到撑握住他的屁股的那只手上，而那根该死的手指还在用力地摁揉着敏感的那一点前列腺。

Leon变得越来越湿，他的屁股因快感和空虚而不断地摇晃吞吃着Tyrant的手指，情液也从生殖腔深处不断涌出，润湿了他的臀肉和Alpha撑握住那两瓣臀肉的手。他勃起的阴茎硬挺着被夹在他们的腹肌间随着走路的动作微微磨蹭摇晃，前液淅淅沥沥地从阴茎冠状头部的小孔中流出，沾在他们的腹肌上，这不仅让阴茎摩擦皮肤的动作变得更为顺滑，同时也带来了更多的舒爽快感。

仅仅几步路的距离却像是走了十分钟那么长，Leon被手指操的几乎理智全无，萦绕在鼻尖的Alpha信息素也让他被本能控住了思考。被抱喜床上以后，Leon主动敞开了自己的大腿，他的眼睛已经失去了焦距，只能无助迷茫地望着压在他身上的Alpha，抬起臀肉讨好般地磨蹭着Alpha的手掌，乞求Alpha用阴茎操坏他，填满他。

Tyrant从不会在这一方面让Leon失望，Alpha先是低下头吻了吻Omega沾着奶渍的胸膛，随后，它又插进两根手指快速地抽插扩张了一小会儿才扶着自己早已勃起的粗壮阴茎操进了温热紧致的后穴中。肠壁饥渴地吮吸挤压着Alpha的阴茎，不住地含着阴茎往更深处收缩，而大量涌出的湿滑的情液也将阴茎润湿，使得阴茎的抽插操干更为顺利。Tyrant将躺在床上的Omega抱起来，让伴侣坐在自己的腿上，它掐住Omega的胯部，阴茎从下往上地抽送着操干，在重力的帮助下让阴茎进入更深处。

阴茎插入的瞬间让Leon几乎喟叹一声，而紧接着坐到Alpha的大腿上接受操干更是让他大脑一片空白，快感随着抽插的动作迸发，如同电流一般顺着体内的每一根神经传达至全身，使Leon只能扭动着身体，一边迎接激烈的操干，一边低哑的呻吟喘息，承受Alpha阴茎在体内抽插带来他的美妙快感。

Leon身体前倾，将额头靠在了Tyrant的下颚上，他的双手握紧了Alpha的肩膀，腰部却不自觉地扭动摇晃，配合Alpha向上顶弄的动作主动吞吃Alpha的阴茎。他的臀肉上和胯部被Alpha捏的发红，不断涌出的情液也将两人的交合处润湿一片，甚至有一些黏湿液体在肉体撞击间被拍击成白沫，粘在了Leon的穴口和Tyrant的下腹上。早已习惯阴茎侵入的穴口熟练地吞吃吮吸着阴茎，温热湿滑的肠壁热情收缩着讨好Alpha。

Omega信息素和Alpha信息素在空气中碰撞融合，肉体拍击声和抽插时的隐约水声也让卧室内的气氛变得更为淫靡，Tyrant咬了咬Leon泛红的耳垂，舌头沿着Omega的侧颈一路向下滑动直至舔上已经被玩弄的红肿的乳头，它再次含住一侧的乳头，用舌尖舔逗顶弄的乳尖，擦过敏感的奶孔，牙齿轻轻咬着乳头拉扯，像是想要再从中吸出些许奶水来满足口腹之欲一般。

Leon被Tyrant的这一动作逼出了一声颇为甜腻的呻吟，但很快，意识到Alice还睡在一旁的婴儿床上让他立刻就把这声呻吟吞了回去，Omega强压住想要高声呻吟的欲望，只敢小小声的喘息着。他的脚趾却猛然绷紧，抓在Alpha肩膀上的手指也不自主地握紧了，留下一道道不明显的指印抓痕。越来越多的情液随着阴茎的深入顶弄飞快流出，而Alpha将阴茎的冠状头部顶在生殖腔腔口上快速振动抽插更是让他湿的不行。Leon的腰在Tyrant飞速地抽插顶弄中彻底软了下来，此时，他只能倚靠着Alpha的支撑才能勉强坐着，原本被吸光奶水的胸肉也似乎在快感中隐隐约约的涨出了更多的奶水，涌动在柔软胸肉中等待Alpha的吮吸品尝。

突然，婴儿床的摇动声回响在卧室内，而婴儿咿咿呀呀的声音也让Leon在一瞬间僵住了身体，清醒和理智在此刻飞奔回他的大脑里，Leon将左手搭在Tyrant的额头试图阻止Alpha继续舔咬他的乳头，“Alice还醒着”，他急切地小声对Alpha强调，“我们不能……”

但Tyrant用一记深顶打断了Leon的话语，它又快又狠地操开想要收缩的湿热肠肉，一边顶着软糯的生殖腔腔口飞速操干，逼迫这一处为它孕育了一个后代的神圣之所再次为它敞开，接纳它的阴茎和精液，让Leon从内到外都沾染上他的气味，一边用粗壮的阴茎茎身磨蹭着肠壁上的敏感软肉，迫使快感呈双倍的方式叠加迸发，让Leon无力地软瘫在Alpha的怀抱中，任Alpha做一切它想做的。在

Alice刚出生时，Tyrant还非常高兴Leon对Alice的疼爱——这是Leon最终愿意留在它身边，为它孕育后代的证明——但随着Omega将大量的时间和注意力都花在照顾Alice身上，并且它也不能在Alice在时和它的伴侣亲昵，Alpha开始感到些许嫉妒——它更喜欢Leon把注意力和时间全部花在它身上时的样子，就像它操他的时候。

“不……T！”Leon听上去有些可怜，羞耻感让他不敢大声说话以致溢出不该泄出的呻吟声，但源源不断的快感和生殖腔腔口被顶弄磨蹭的酥麻感让他的理智几乎全部被顶散，“Alice……”

不断被磨蹭操干的生殖腔腔口最终还是被Tyrant顶开了，Alpha的阴茎狠狠撞开微微开启的腔口，将冠状头部卡进软糯的腔肉中用力抽送摩擦，已经生育过一次的生殖腔相比怀孕前变得更为厚软，对于Alpha阴茎的入侵也反应得更为热情柔顺。腔肉一紧一紧地吸着阴茎，不断流出的情液也淅淅沥沥地淋在Alpha的阴茎头部，激起Alpha更深的性欲和占有欲。

Tyrant操干的动作变得越来越快，也越来越用力，它抓握住Leon臀肉的手在相比身体其他部位更为白皙的皮肤上留下了极其明显的指印，臀肉被撞的发红，情液也在抽插间被挤出穴口，蜿蜒向下流在了Omega的大腿内侧上。

快感逼出的生理性的泪水从Leon发红的眼角滴落，许久未得到满足的生殖腔在此刻被填满带来的快感太过舒爽，令他无法抵抗，Leon在迷茫中向后随意看了一眼，然后，他发现他们的女儿，Alice摇摇晃晃地从床上爬了起来，趴在栏杆边咿咿呀呀地挥手，似乎想要Leon过去抱抱她。

“T，停下！”Leon慌忙说，他的身体极力后倾试图躲开Alpha在他胸膛上的吮吸亵玩，“啊……别……别弄了，Alice起来了！”

Tyrant没有理他，事实上被本能指导大部分思维的Alpha更乐意宣誓自己的主权所有，因此，他更狠地操着Leon，吮吸乳头的动作也越来越用力，直到一小股奶水被吸出，流进了它的嘴中。

胸膛上和生殖腔里猛然攀升的快感使Leon感到一阵眩晕，同时，他的阴茎也抽搐着射出了一股乳白色的精液，溅在他和Tyrant的身上，将两人本就被不同粘液沾染的乱七八糟的身体弄得更脏。高潮让Omega全身颤抖着溢出了一声带着哭腔的啜泣呻吟，他几乎是就要瘫倒，只能依靠着Tyrant支撑着他。

在Leon高潮的同时，Tyrant加快了阴茎抽插的速度，也大了操干的力道，将Omega的生殖腔彻底操开操软，只能在高潮地余韵中乖顺地抽搐着含着阴茎吮吸收缩。情液在高潮时激烈地从生殖腔深处涌了出来，淋在Alpha的阴茎上让一阵温热感包裹了阴茎——这让Tyrant更兴奋了。Tyrant握起Leon虚搭在他肩膀上的手，强迫Omega握住自己的胸肉揉捏，同时，它也在情色地吮吸着Omega红肿的乳头，试图从中吸出更多的奶水。一小股奶水从被捏住的乳头中缓缓流出，滑落在Leon和Tyrant的手指和手背上，让这场景看上去更为淫靡色情。

自己玩弄自己的事实让Leon挣扎起来，他想要挣脱Tyrant的控制，但实际上，他只是扭动着腰臀，一边承受激烈地操干侵入，一边看着Tyrant握着他的手强迫自己捏揉玩弄他的胸部，让他自己的奶水沾染在自己的手上。Leon的声音带上了浓厚的哭腔，他开始哀求Tyrant停止，哀求他的Alpha不要这么做，但Tyrant一意孤行，直到他把Leon操高潮了第二次、第三次，直到Leon再也射不出什么，胸肉里的奶水也被彻底榨干，红肿的乳头哪怕是轻轻碰一下都会既痛又痒。

最终，Tyrant久违地结住了他的Omega，Alpha猛地张嘴咬住Leon在侧头处露出来的后颈的Omega腺体用尖牙和Alpha信息素重复标记它的Leon，它的阴茎结膨胀着锁住了Leon的生殖腔，阴茎则颤抖着射出一股又一股微凉的精液将Omega的生殖腔彻底填满，小腹也被涨的略微鼓起，就像Leon又怀孕了一样。

Leon软倒在Tyrant的怀抱中，他的眼睛因为流泪微微发红，嗓子也在长时间的呻吟啜泣中变得沙哑，Omega低低地粗喘着，浓厚的鼻音在他时不时的哽咽间听得一清二楚。

这时，Tyrant像是想要讨好他的伴侣一般亲了亲Leon的额头和眼角，双手也抚在Omega的后腰处揉捏，似乎是想要帮Leon舒缓酸痛。

Leon恼火地拍了Alpha的脸一掌，但以Alpha本来的抗击打能力以及Leon在长时间性爱后软绵无力的力道根本不能给Alpha带来疼痛，但Alpha依旧讨好地吻了吻Omega的嘴角，沉默地接受Leon的怒骂和拍打。

在他们做这些的时候，原本只想要Leon抱抱她的Alice早就睡着了，小婴儿无法理解她的父母的行为，也无法抵抗幼小身体里的睡意，因此，在Leon和Tyrant做“大人才能做的事”时，她早已进入了香甜的梦境，自然也不会知道Leon在事后有多羞恼愤怒。

“我要拿手枪爆了你的头”，Leon咬牙切齿地说，但实际上他唯一做出来的行为只是顺着Tyrant的动作躺倒在床上，再被Alpha抱进怀里，让Alpha替他揉摁酸疼的腰背，“你这该死的Alpha。”

end


End file.
